


Touhou 16.8: Heroine’s Dilemma

by 3Memeotaqu3



Category: Touhou Project, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Crossover, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Memeotaqu3/pseuds/3Memeotaqu3
Summary: Another crossover by yours truly. Yay. This time, something has happened that has brought characters from the game series  known for its crazy bullet patterns, rampaging maids and “easy modo” memes, the Touhou Project, into the world of My Hero Academia! How will they figure out what’s happening? What antics will ensue? And how long can the author convince herself that her ideas are good?





	1. Shrine Maiden Protection Squad

Compared to all the days in Izuku Midoriya’s life, this one was going kind of ok. Since the hero course kids had to stay home during summer break to prepare for the training camp, UA decided that they could use that by having another internship, and he somehow got assigned to work with Hawks, and also his good buddy Tokoyami Fumikage.

So, Tokoyami, Hawks and Midoriya were doing their morning patrols at 5 AM. It was a rather quiet start today, the most there had been were a few children playing tag and running into a busy road. Yeah, definitely a safe choice. Anyway, all appeared like it was going to be normal(ish, because in this world, normality is practically a lie) day, when Hawks peered into an alleyway and saw something quite strange.

He saw a girl laying on the ground with her eyes closed with brown, almost black shoulder-length hair with two side locks and a big red bow laying on the ground. She was wearing a red skirt, a sleeveless red shirt with a yellow ribbon tied onto the collar, and white detached sleeves on her arms. And in her left hand, she loosely clenched what appeared to be a rod with two twisty white ribbons tied to the upper end.

Hawks quickly ran over to her, with his interns following in suit shook the girl in attempt to wake her up. “Miss! Miss, are you alright?” After that bit of a wake-up-call, the girl’s brown eyes slowly opened, then widened into a state of shock at the sight of the person who caused her awakening.

The mystery girl jumped to her feet while she swung her rod, attempting to hit anyone near, and asked “Who are you youkai, and where am I?” 

Wait, the supernatural monsters? 

Hawks then stepped forward, which caused the girl to take a step back, her rod tightly held in both hands. “Miss, I assure you I’m not a youkai, but you need to calm down-“ “Nonsense! Tell me where I am!”

Well at this point, it was apparent that she might be hysterical, so Midoriya took a step in an attempt to talk her down. “Listen Madam, we don’t know what you think we are, but I assure you we’re not supposed to hurt you.” Too bad the mystery girl was already running down the alley away from the hero trio.

Midoriya And Tokoyami then ran after her, with Hawks staying behind and shot his feathers in her direction. When the girl noticed this, she turned to her pursuers, and out of nowhere, produced red and white cards and hurled them at the feathers, both of them colliding and becoming nothing more than gray smoke.

In order to avoid the spread of more cards, Tokoyami called out Dark Shadow, who then quickly captured the runaway, leaving her with no other option but to desperately struggle for escape.

When all three of them caught up to the shadowy mass, the red-and-white girl appeared to have given up struggling out of exhaustion and hopelessness. Hawks backed up a bit and drew a long feather blade from his wings. “Miss, I’m pretty sure that attacking people who just tried to wake you up is generally frowned upon.”

However, the girl only replied with “Fair. But I still don’t know where I am.” Izuku tried to give her an answer “Well, right now you’re i-“, but before he knew it, everything had frozen and changed colors into blacks, whites and grays. Above him, there was another woman with gray hair in twin braids that was dressed in maid attire. And below him, an eye-shaped purple gap, with Tokoyami and himself standing right above it as well.

Once everything had returned to normal, Hawks found himself alone in the alleyway, pondering just what happened to his new interns, how he would explain this predicament, and how much paperwork he would be forced to fill out for this.


	2. Info Dumping Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mido and Toko learn the identities of their “kidnappers”. Also, we learn a bit more about what might be going on.

After the monochromatic purple ordeal (at least that’s what he decided to call it), Midoriya found himself on what appeared to be the wooden floor of an empty, old apartment with dull burgundy walls and his fellow hero-to-be Tokoyami, beside him with Dark Shadow beneath them, probably there to catch the duo.

“Wow, thanks Dark Shadow!”, Midoriya said while petting the shadow bird’s head, which let out a noise of appreciation. Fumikage then stood up and had the shadow retreat back into him. “Now that we’re here, we should probably investigate.” The green-haired hero gave a nod, then got up and made his way to the next room, which was practically empty, except for the rod that the girl was carrying, a pink parasol, and an ordinary broomstick all laid on a wall next to a brown door, with different voices coming from behind it.

Midoriya looked back to Tokoyami, who merely shrugged and went to the door, to put his feathered head against it. “It wouldn’t hurt to listen. They must already know that we’re here.” Midoriya followed his friend’s actions to try to figure out what was going on.

“So you don’t remember anything about how you ended up here either? Or what happened to like, 85 percent of all of our powers?” 

“Of course not, Marisa. Do you know what happened Yukari?”

“No. All I know is that we shouldn’t be here, most of our powers are gone for some reason, and that my gaps have caused me to be mistaken for what appears to be a highly dangerous criminal.”

‘Highly dangerous criminal,’ Izuku thought to himself. ‘...could they mean…’ “Kurogiri?!” The two heroes (hehe) simultaneously whispered. Unfortunately, the people on the other side of the door heard their exclamation. “Oh god, they’re up!”

Once again, the monochromatic world returned to them, and dissipated again, with the heroes on the opposite side of the room from the door, and four girls standing before them. 

One, was the mysterious girl from earlier, her rod and cards in hand. The second, was the maid, with her two gray braids, red eyes, and dark blue and white French maid attire, and, what happened to be a silver knife in her right hand.

The third girl, was a yellow-eyed blonde whose head was covered with a black hat with a white bow and frills on it, and also wore a black skirt with a white apron on it, almost like a witch. She was also carrying the broomstick in her left hand and what was an octagonal box with eight engravings on each side, aimed at the two boys in front of her.

The fourth and final girl, was blonde like the last. She had dark golden eyes and was wearing a purple tabard over a pale pink dress, with a cap of the same color, and held the pink parasol in her right hand.

“Hello, I am Yukari Yakumo,” the fourth girl spoke. “I see you both have already met Reimu Hakurei, the maid’s name is Sakuya Izayoi, and the magician-“ “Ordinary Black Magician!” “Fine. The ‘Ordinary Black Magician’ is Marisa Kirisame . Could you please help us?”

Tokoyami decided to answer. “Yes, as it is our job. However, could you please fill us in on where we are and why?”

And Sakuya gave her answer. “Listen. We don’t really know where we are, but we’re not from here. We live in a world apart from yours called Gensokyo, and we somehow ended up here with no idea of how we got here. Not only that, but not only have our powers been altered so that for some reason we’re incapable of using most of them, but as you’ve probably heard, our friend has been mistaken for someone else, and we had to hide here so that she wouldn’t be found. We found Reimu and tried to pull here here through the gap, but you two must’ve been pulled in as well. You said something about someone named Kurogiri, correct?”

Then Midoriya spoke. “Y-yes. He’s a criminal around here who’s part of a group called the League of Villains. He could be involved in how you got here. But first, you might want to let us tell our teachers where we are first. You’re already in trouble because of him, and you kind of kidnapped us.” 

Deku took his phone out of his suit’s pocket and was amazed at the number of new messages on his phone. ‘I guess they know our situation.’ But because the author doesn’t want to write that sheer quantity of “holy hell, are you guys all right”, they will just tone it down to the final few.

Class 1-Aizawa’s Idiots

Initial D: Midoriya! Tokoyami! The heroes have informed us about what happened! Are you both ok?!

Defying Gravity: Deku, Tsukuyomi! Are you two ok?

N’gyes: Fumikage! Midoriya! I’ve heard about your problem! Please answer!

Hot ‘N Cold: Where are you both? Please send your locations!

It was time to put this madness to an end.

Smash Mouth: It’s ok! Me and Tokoyami are fine!

Pikachu: O thank god!!!

Flex Tape: praise baby jesus

Control Freak has signed on.

Control Freak: Ok that’s great, but where are you both?

Smash Mouth: In an apartment with the people who took us. It was just a mistake with a transportation quirk, is all.

Initial D: Use of quirks unless for self defense is still not ok!

And this was only the beginning of something truly strange.

Dwayne Johnson has signed on.

Dwayne Johnson: Deku! Toko! Great to hear that you’re back! Also, can any of you guys help me and Bakugou with something?

Smash Mouth: Sure! With what Kirishima?

Dwayne Johnson: Well, Bakugou’s not really doing too well.

Defying Gravity: When’s he ever doing well, really?

Initial D: Uraraka!

Defying Gravity: just saying

Dwayne Johnson: Anyway! For some reason, he seems to be screaming and blasting at someone, calling them, in his words, a “green-haired hat-wearing hoe”. I don’t know who he’s talking to though.

Dwayne Johnson sent a video

Hot ‘N Cold: oskdabixfnx

Ducky Momo has signed on

Ducky Momo: Oh good lord.

N’gyes: He needs some milk.

Ashidowo: Poor Bakubro, lost it at the tender age of 15

Flex Tape: oof

Pikachu: May the green haired hat wearing hoe have mercy on his soul

“Green-haired and hat wearing, hmm.” said Yukari, who managed to gap herself behind Deku and read his texts. Rude.

Marisa leaned onto her broom with an interested look. “That definitely sounds like Koishi.” “Yeah, that’s Koishi.”, Reimu added. 

Smash Mouth: Hey, the people I’m with might know that person!

Dwayne Johnson: Great! I’ll send you my location!

Once the location was sent. Yukari created another purple gap in the ground, which Tokoyami, Deku and the others jumped into, and thus, a brand new adventure.

Well, it looks like they were going to meet this ‘Koishi’. And hopefully she wasn’t as crazy as she sounded, provoking a living dynamite.

Boy, was he wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! The next chapter will be a bit more of a funny one: “Bakugou’s New Imaginary Friend”!

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thanks for clicking and reading! The inspiration behind this fic was that this game series is really good and I want more people to enjoy it along with its characters as much as I do! So, I’m going to try to give you an idea of what a few of the characters are like, while also nerfing them so that way the obscenely overpowered Touhous (Yukari I’m looking at you) can be a bit more evenly matched with the characters of MHA. If you liked this, please give kudos and leave a comment, for thoughts, questions, or constructive criticisms!


End file.
